I Am Fenrir
by Liefe Black
Summary: How an innocent little boy became a monster in every sense of the word. 'Adoption-verse'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this story went under the working title of "Bloodlust" and me, NRG99, and my big sister Liefe Black, will be doing alternating (**not always**) chapters until the last chapter which is going to be me and my sister together.

**This fic will span around twenty years and 25ish chapters**

The Birthdays are below, and I hope you enjoy! Peace!

**Review please!**

-AWSM

**- and Liefe!**

**-Bloodlust-**

Dorian Graymire was born in: 1915

Maryse Fallow Graymire was born in: 1919

Hunter Graymire was born in: 1941

David Graymire was born in: 1944

Peter Graymire was born in: 1949

**-Bloodlust-**

Chapter 1: Dorian Graymire

1st September, 1952

"Lumos Solem!" Dorian Graymire said as he waved his wand. Out of his wand flew an immense streak of light, illuminating the night sky for a short time.

"Wow!" David, Dorian's middle son, said in awe while Peter, his three year old son, laughed and clapped.

"It's boring." Hunter, Dorian's eldest son said, getting up. "I mean, magic is cool and all, but I'd rather be researching animals, like cats and wolves."

David's face twisted, and he opened his mouth to respond to his brother. David, his little magic-less boy. David was already nine, and Dorian had all but given up hope of his showing magic. And here Hunter was, all blasé and unappreciative… Anger swirled in the pit of Dorian's stomach.

"Son, you'll soon be going to Hogwarts, and that is a privilege your brother does not have! Do not take your magic for granted." Dorian scolded, turning to face his eldest.

"But dad!" Hunter started.

"No! No ands, ifs or buts! Do you understand me, young man! Either you go back in the house and go to bed or you stay out here and be quiet!" Dorian ordered."

"You know what! I think I'm going to go to bed!" Hunter said turning around and walking towards the back door of the house. Then something ran through the forest and Hunter saw it with the corner of his eye. The forest was uncomfortably silent.

"There! Did you see it, Dad! There's something in the woods!" Hunter said excitedly, running past his father and brothers, and of the house's porch and pointed at the forest. "Did you see it? It was very lithe and from the way it was running, I think it could be a lynx! So far, nobody in Britain has caught a lynx but many have reported seeing them! And if I could catch a lynx here in Britain, then I could be famous! I mean, proving the myth of the British lynx and then my name could be known throughout history! Imagine! Hunter Graymire, re-discoverer of the British lynx!"

Dorian watched aghast, as a lithe shape walking on two legs crept up on his eldest son. A werewolf! Dorian shouted out to his son, but couldn't speak. Then all the sound died. His son's excited voice, David and Peter's chattering, their footsteps in the leaf litter on the forest floor, and the wind's howling all were silenced.

A ringing sound pierced inside his head. Then the werewolf picked up Hunter and slammed him onto the grass. Dorian's hand went for his wand, but to Dorian's surprise, it was gone. Dorian panicked and picked up his to youngest sons and dropped them off in front of the door, his wife, who had woken up and was running down the stairs, opened the door and picked the two boys up and brought them inside the house.

Dorian turned around and ran towards the werewolf to save his eldest son. But then suddenly, Dorian slowed down. No! I can't afford to slow down. My son is in danger! But to no avail, he continued in slow motion while everything and everyone kept on going as if nothing was happening. Then the ringing sound, in Dorian's ears grew louder, until it became unbearable.

I have to! I have to save my son! Then his running broke out of slow motion. He ran down the porch as his son screamed. Dorian couldn't hear him but could read his lips. "Help! Help me, dad! Please!"

"I'm coming, Hunter!" Dorian wanted to shout to his bleeding son, but his mouth refused to work. His hand went to his side and felt his wand. My wand wasn't there before! It doesn't matter; I have to save my son! Dorian grabbed his wand and pointed it at the werewolf that was ravaging his son.

"Avada Kedavra!" Dorian shouted. A green light erupted from his wand and the light slammed into the werewolf sending it flying. The werewolf fell lifeless to the forest floor.

Dorian ran to his son's side. He lifted up his son's head. He knew Hunter couldn't hear him, but he had to make sure that Hunter knew that he cared. "Hunter! Stay with me!"

"Dad? I'm sorry." Hunter said gasping in pain with each word. Hunter then jerked once and fell silent. His head rolled to the side, his heart stopped beating and he left the world.

"No!" Dorian cried. He laid Hunter's body on the floor, and he swore that the blood that was seeping from his son formed the wings of an angel. His wife, Maryse, came out to the backyard, followed by Peter and David.

Dorian leaned over Hunter's body and closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening! No, it couldn't! Then the ringing noise erupted in his ears again. But this time it hurt, tearing him apart. He screamed, but no one heard him. He looked at his wife and his remaining sons. Then there was a shriek resonating from the forest. Dorian looked on as his family shattered into dust and blew away with the wind.

No! This can't happen! It's a dream! It has to be! Then Dorian felt a tug in his stomach. It was followed by an unknown force that started to pull Dorian away from his dead son. No! I have to stay with him! I have to stay with my son! But to no avail as the unknown force sucked him into the forest and everything went black and silent except for the ringing in his ears.

The ringing grew shriller and shriller until… Dorian jerked and found himself looking at a white ceiling. "What?" Then he remembered. He was at home, in his bed. His wife's annoying Muggle alarm clock was ringing. It was September 1st .

"What time is it?" Dorian asked himself. Then he turned on his side to look at his alarm clock. It flashed the time. 8:35.

"Oh, Hell!" Dorian swore as he got up. I'm late for work!

Dorian got up and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his hair. Today's my big day! he thought. The past two weeks, I've been practicing for my work exam, and I barely had time to spend with my children. And yesterday after I took my test, I was so exhausted I went straight to bed the moment I got home. And today when I go to work I'll see if I've passed the Exam or not. If I did, then I get a better position and a better salary at work! Then Dorian looked at the clock. It read: 8:45.

"God dammit!" Dorian said. He put on his clothes and his three piece suit.

He ran downstairs and kissed his wife of fourteen years goodbye, who was doing the dishes. He came over to Peter and kissed him on the forehead.

"Dada!" Peter said bouncing in his baby bouncer.

"That's right, sonny." Dorian said ruffling Peter's hair. Peter smiled and clapped.

"Daddy!" David said running down the stairs. Dorian bent down and picked up David. "Did you sleep well today, David?" Dorian asked his eight year old son.

"Yah! Have a nice day at work, Daddy!" David said hugging his father.

"Oh. I certainly will." Dorian said putting down David on his feet.

"Honey?" Dorian asked Maryse.

"Yes, dear?" Maryse responded not looking up from the dishes she was washing.

"Where's Hunter?" Dorian asked.

"Oh. His friend came two hours early. They both were really excited about going to Hogwarts, so I let him go with his friend." Maryse answered turning around to put a pile of dry plates on the kitchen counter. "Today's Hunter's first day at Hogwarts. Don't you remember?"

"Oh... yeah." Dorian said. He looked at his watch and it read: 8:55.

"Oh god! I'm late! I'll have to apparate to the train station to catch my train!" Dorian said putting on his hat and picking up his suitcase. Then he ran out the door.

The moment Dorian left his family's house, he focused on the train station and twisted into Apparation.

-Bloodlust-

Dorian apparated onto the train station just as his train took off. "No!" Dorian shouted. Dorian looked at the train station's clock and it read: 9:00. "Damn!" I have to be at work by 9:30!

Dorian went up to the teller and asked him. "Is there a second train to London in the next ten minutes?"

"Sure. 3rd station. Leaves at 9:05." The teller responded, checking his timetable. "Any other way I can help you, sir? The man asked lackadaisically.

"No, thank you!"

**-Bloodlust-**

Dorian felt the train shake. That's not normal. The train that Dorian was taking was an old train. But it was the only he could take if he wanted to get to work on time.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Dorian jumped. Then he looked out the window on the right side of the train and saw one of the train's pistons fly by. There was a great lurch and Dorian was thrown back in his seat. The train started to crash, but then it toppled to the right. Dorian was thrown towards his window, where he slammed against the side of the train. Then the train fell and Dorian's window broke showering Dorian with shards of glass. Then Dorian slammed against the back of his chair and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is the second chap. Written mostly by me, Liefe. AWSM looked over it and decided it wasn't too weird, but that's about it xD**

Maryse Fallow had met Dorian Graymire when she was eleven, on her first day at Hogwarts. He had been the tall, darkly good-looking Slytherin fifth year prefect. She had been a timid first year who had just been sorted into Ravenclaw, and as she walked down the aisle between their house's tables, she had tripped and literally fallen into his arms. His reassurances and kind smile, accompanying his reputation as a ladies man, had turned her into a ball of wild infatuation. During her entire first year she had stalked him, learning who his friends were, where and what his classes were, and so on.

For the next two years, she'd continued in a similar vein: not constantly thinking about him, but blushing whenever she saw him in the halls between classes. In her third year, however, Maryse had started dating Gerald Davies, a fifth year Ravenclaw. Maryse wasn't stupid. She'd known she was beautiful, with waist length dark brown hair, blue eyes and a shapely body, and she had also known that Davies only wanted to have a good-looking bird on his arm for the Winter Solstice Ball. But she'd agreed anyway, flattered by Davies' attentions. They'd flirted, they'd kissed, they'd danced. And after the ball, he'd broken up with her. Unperturbed, Maryse had returned to her day-to-day life, attending classes, doing homework, and daydreaming about the Head Boy, Dorian Graymire.

When Dorian graduated, Maryse had mourned the loss of her long-time crush, but with a rapid succession of boyfriends, she'd gotten over him. Maryse had developed a reputation for being a good lay and an excellent student, which she hadn't contested. Four years later, when Maryse had graduated, she'd gone to work as a barmaid at the Friendly Ghost, a small pub in Ottery St. Catchpole, in Devon. Unbeknownst to Maryse, the Friendly Ghost had been the favorite haunt of one ex-Slytherin, namely Dorian Graymire.

Every Friday night after work he'd popped in for a pint, and Maryse had always made sure she was the one to serve him. She'd unbuttoned her shirt a little and had sent him flirtatious winks from across the bar. One Friday night in July, however, their routine had changed.

After she'd brought him his beer, she had turned to return to the bar. Then his fingers had closed around her wrist.

"Yes Mr. Graymire?" she'd asked, smiling.

He had smiled back, and something in his face told her that this was _different_.

"Miss Fallow. Are you busy tonight?" he'd asked, hand sliding up past her wrist to her elbow and pulling her down towards him slightly.

"Y-yes. I'm off my shift at ten." she had responded breathily, following his pull. "Meet me outside the pub at quarter past?"

Dorian smile had turned lecherous as he nodded, and Maryse had felt a shiver pass through her.

He had waited in his booth patiently, and he'd been there, perched on the windowsill to the right of the pub entrance at quarter past.

And that had been the beginning.

**-Bloodlust-**

It had been fourteen years since their perfect wedding, and Maryse could not fairly say that their marriage was as perfect.

Dorian, being from an old pureblooded family, expected Maryse to stay home and - Maryse shuddered at how old fashioned it sounded - care for the children and the home.

But now, even though Maryse missed her former independence, she had never wished for this. Her husband, Dorian Graymire, former Slytherin prefect and Head Boy, father to three children, and relatively successful Ministry worker, was dead. Dead and gone.

Now, Maryse thought bitterly, she had more 'independence' than she had ever wanted. With Hunter, her eldest at eleven years old, was away at Hogwarts, she was left alone with David, the stoic middle child, and Peter her ball of three-year-old exuberance.

And for a wizard to die in a Muggle train crash!

Maryse knew that her husband was like the nails in a birdhouse; without him, her family would begin to fall apart. Hunter, with his lackadaisical use of magic in front of his squib little brother, always trying to impress his father, who'd impassively and without realizing pushed him away and ignored him. David, who loved Dorian almost as much as he loved Peter, and had worshiped his father's magic. And little Peter, who would never really remember his father…

Already she missed him, his presence, his large hands, his scent, the way he held her a night alone in their bed.

_Alone…_

Maryse spent the first night alone crying.


End file.
